Stay With Me Tonight
by BoredAmusedWriter
Summary: Aftermath of 1x13 - Guerin goes home. Alex is worried. Their talk can't wait until tomorrow.


** When the truck rolled into the junkyard, the sun had set and the air was cool. Guerin killed the engine, the whirlwind the last 24 hours had been surging through his head: Trapping Noah in a pod only to find Rosa in another. The weight of a ten year secret had been lifted, but he felt defeated. He couldn't shake the feeling he was back in square one. He'd finally found his family, other aliens imprisoned by Alex's family, only to lose them. He huffed, pushing the thought aside.**

** Guerin stepped out of the truck and removed his hat, allowing the air to blow through his curls. A wave of disappointment washed over him. Alex's car was gone but perhaps it was best. Their talk could wait until tomorrow. He tried to sit on the stairs for a bit but the night sky reminded him of all the answers he didn't have, so he went inside and started the shower. Guerin** **kicked off his boots and undressed. Once in the cold spray, his muscles relaxed.** **Guerin scrubbed his body clean of dirt and sweat. Closing his eyes he lathered his hair with soap, digging his fingernails into his scalp.**

**The crash of metal on metal shook the trailer, jerking his eyes open.** **"Shit," he groaned, certain he'd closed the front door.**_** Could it be Max or Isobel?**_** As Guerin hurried to rinse his hair clean there was a knock just outside the bathroom.**

"**Guerin," Alex called. "It's me."**

"**I'll be right out," Guerin said, butterflies swarming in his stomach. He toweled off in record time and tied a towel around his waist. **

"**Hey," Alex stood from where he sat on the bed, placing a backpack on the floor.**

**"You came back." Guerin approached him.**

**"I was worried about you."**

**"Well, I've definitely been better." His gaze floated over the room.**

**Alex looked at him. His body glistened in the dim light. He smelled of eucalyptus and as much as Alex wanted to hold him this talk was long overdue. "Sit with me Guerin, let's talk."**

**Guerin knew he wasn't in the right headspace tonight but with a sigh he slumped down next to him. Alex's posture softened but his gaze didn't. If anything it became more piercing. Guerin recognized that look, the last time he'd seen him this anxious was years ago when he enlisted.**

"**I need to say I'm sorry for what happened, for my family's part in it."**

**"The other aliens are gone Alex." Guerin kept his gaze low until he knew he was under control, he then slowly turned to face him. "And you're not responsible." He moved his hand to Alex's lap.**

**Alex could feel the intensity rolling off of Guerin, like ripples in the desert heat. He wanted to say nothing and everything at once, guilt gnawing at his gut. "But my father is. He's caused enough harm." Alex glanced down at his lap, his eyes widened. "Your hand, it's…"**

"**Healed," Guerin finished, lifting his hand in the air. He let out a laugh but not the happy sound Alex knew. "Just when everything else is broken."**

"**Are we broken?" Alex asked the question he had been denying himself.**

**Guerin shifted his attention to the wall. "Being with you, it hurts Alex. It reminds me of all these terrible loses." He took a deep breath and released it. "But I love you. I think I have ever since I stole your guitar to get your attention."**

**Tears formed in Alex's eyes. Tension melted away from his body and he reached for Guerin's hand, grasping it tight. "I love you Guerin." He spurred forward and kissed him.**

**Guerin pushed back, taking Alex's face in his hands. As he devoured his lips his fingers trailed over his eyes wiping away the moisture. His hands fell to Alex's shirt. Breaking the kiss long enough to lift his shirt he then tossed it aside. Next he reached for Alex's buckle, but his hands were already there and his pants dropped from his waist. "You're mine," Alex's warm breath found Guerin's ear, making him shiver.**

**Guerin glanced down where Alex's jeans had snagged on his prosthetic. He bent over pulled them free and gently removed the prosthetic. Guerin offered a gentle kiss, slowly sliding the sleeve off his limb.**

**The act had become routine for them. Alex let out a sigh, ignoring the pain in his hip after running in the prosthetic the day before. He reached for Guerin's towel and discarded it, watching his penis, fully erect fall before him. Alex took him in his mouth, closing his eyes to savor it.**

**Guerin sucked in a breath through rounded lips and hissed. **

**Alex didn't need to gauge his reaction, the grunts that followed each suck and swirl of his tongue told him Guerin was in ecstasy. **

**Guerin's palm pressed against the back of Alex's head guiding him to take his full length.**

**Alex did, his tongue flickering like a flame around the shaft. He couldn't get enough. He wanted to continue until Guerin finished in his mouth, to taste his salty load but Guerin had a better idea. **

**Guerin pulled his penis from his mouth, kneeled before Alex and pulled at his waistband discarding his boxers. He grabbed Alex's penis, stroking it before taking it into his mouth. **

**Alex's head rolled back along with his eyes, his mind was lost in pleasure, a cool sensation lowering and rising on his dick. When he found focus again all he could see was Guerin's curls bouncing before him. He loved that Guerin enjoyed sucking his dick as much as he enjoyed sucking his, but Alex grew impatient for more. He grasped Guerin's biceps and guided him back onto the bed, their lips finding each other moist and craving.**

** "I still want to have that talk, Guerin," Alex interrupted the kiss tasting precum on his lips.**

** "So do I but right now I want you," Guerin pushed Guerin onto his back, he grabbed his legs and carefully pulled him to the edge of the bed.** **A smile spread across his lips as he looked down at Alex. **_**How can I ever give you up? **_

** A glob of saliva dropped from Guerin's mouth. He grabbed his cock, placing it at Alex's hole. Slowly the tip slipped in, then the rest of the head and with a slight groan Guerin slid further in measuring Alex's reaction. **

**A grunt escaped Alex's lips. He took a deep breaths allowing his body to relax and adjust. **

**Guerin took that as encouragement to continue. His cock throbbed in warmth and slowly he slid in and out, slowly at first and then with force. **

**"Oh baby," Guerin leaned forward placing a kiss on Alex's lips. "I love you."**

** A smile spread on Alex's lips. All he could do was moan, lost in pleasure.**

**Guerin planted one last kiss on Alex's lips and stood tall, thrusting fully into him. He wanted to cum already but focused on keeping his mind occupied. He thought of work. Of the cars he had to fix next week, trying to diagnose the problem from what he'd been told. **_**Ohhh that feels so good.**_ **The SUV definitvely needs a new...**_**Ohhh fuck!**_

**Alex looked up at Guerin, his face contorted in pleasure. He then furrowed his brow in concentration, his tongue slipping out of his mouth. Out of all the guys Alex had been with-not that there'd been many- only Guerin could take him there. **

**As Guerin fucked him, Alex began stroking his dick getting closer to the edge. He squeezed the muscles in his legs and watched as Guerin gritted his teeth in response as his hole tightened around his cock.**

**"Yes baby," Guerin let out. "You feel so good."**

**Alex allowed himself to come, knowing Guerin would not relent until he did. He groaned out loud he was almost embarrassed by the sound. He relaxed a bit, propped up on his elbows, watching as Guerin continued fucking him. By the look on his face it would not be long before he came.**

"**You like that?" Guering asked.**

** "I love it, fuck you're amazing."**

** Guerin pumped harder now the audible slap increasing in frequency. A low growl escaped his lips, turning into a howl as he erupted. After a few more thrusts he fell on top of Alex, planting a kiss on his lips. The two folded into each other under the sheets, panting for air. **

**"Now," Guerin put an arm around Alex curling him into his body. "About that talk." He let out a yawn.**

**Alex smirked. "You'll stay awake? You always pass out after sex."**

**"I only pass out after great sex," Guering gave him a gentle kiss. "I'll try my best to stay awake"**

**Alex smiled. He had so much to say, so much he wanted to ask but where to begin. Did he really want to know about him and Maria? Of course he did but he pushed the thought aside. "I need to tell you that I have a piece of the console. I found it before you showed me the bunker but when you said you planned to build a vehicle. To possibly leave...I don't want you to go Guerin but I can't keep it from you." Alex leaned over the bed and when he returned he held out the fragment in his hands, glowing and translucent. **

** Guerin sat up, taking it in his hands. "Thanks," he managed looking up at Alex, the fragment illuminating the space between them. He studied the runes on the glass, reality crashing down around him. The other aliens...his **_**family. **_

**Alex saw the hurt in his eyes and caressed his arm. "I love you Guerin. I want you to be happy even if it means I'll never see you again."**

**Guerin let out a shaky breath, tears streaming down his face. "I have to find answers Alex, I can't live not knowing anymore."**

**"And I'll do anything to help you find those answers."**

**"That's the thing," Micheal bit his cheek. "All my life I've been held back by secrets I don't know a life free from them. And right now I need time to figure that out."**

**Alex nodded his head. "I understand." Alex reached for his pants but before he could Guerin stopped him. **

"**Stay with me tonight."**

**Alex turned to him, Guerin's eyes pleading. Alex nodded. It was all he wanted.**


End file.
